


The World isn't Ready For Us

by Arson_Arts



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Chatfic Elements, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I dint know hood things to tag, I tried my best, I'm soft for Kokichi Ouma, If tsumugi ever comes into the story she'll make jojo references, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Not TOO focused on ships, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oops, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Their personalities are like a fusion between pre game and in game, Virtual Reality, i dont know, im sorry theyre all a bit ooc, it'll, it'll make me happy, main focus is not the romance, might be mentions of panic attacs, not comfortable writing that, or actual panic attacks, please read this, powerful gay energy, romance written by an aromantic, shuichi saihara has anxiety, the ouma & nagito freindship i didnt know i needed, they soft, uh, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arson_Arts/pseuds/Arson_Arts
Summary: Kokichi Ouma Finally Wakes up after the simulation.Shuichi Saihara is there for him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito & Oma Kokichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

Ouma gasped as he awoke, attempting to sit up but just hitting his head on a…. Roof? Why was this roof so low? But still --- first, he should find his way out of there. It was stuffy and hot; as uncomfortable as possible or so he believed, feeling his back rubbing against a scratchy hospital gown and the bare backs of his thighs pressing against plastic that was wet with sweat. He touched his hand, feeling an IV cord and then a latch against his arm. He lifted his hand, attempting to open up the latch, but failing, his hand just hitting the walls of the enclosed space.

He must’ve caused enough of a racket, because he heard faint footsteps and speech getting closer and closer to him. “ _i t-in- -ha- Ouma i- a--k-_ ” he continued to hit the sides of the space he was in, then suddenly felt a breeze of cool air against his skin. As his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room, he could see the silhouettes of about three people: Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, and Kirumi Tojo. Looking at the three people, he realized that Kaito was also wearing a hospital gown, and the violet - haired youth suddenly had an urge to ask about his plan.

“Hey… M-Momota-san? Why… are you in one of those gowns? D -- did our plan… fail?”

Kaito responded with a sad smile, “I’m sorry, Ouma..-” he was cut off by the other boy, who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“What? H -- how did my plan fail? I worked so hard, I wrote everything down… did you get out of the exisal too early? W- where did I make a mistake?” 

Kaito looked at Ouma’s eyes, as if telling him to shut up. “ no… everything went as planned. My sideki ---- Saihara was just too smart! He figured it all out, Ouma…”

Ouma sat straighter, looking intently at the three. “Where’s Shuichi?” The aura of the group seemed to tense up, and Ouma knew it. “Is.. he okay?” as if on cue, a person crashed into the room. They were a mess, with tangled, long hair, wrinkled clothing and tear stains covering their face; but a pair of striking golden eyes made ouma realize who this was. “S- Shuichi?” 

“Oh my---- you're finally awake! I missed you so, so much, Ouma! I---”

Kaito cleared his throat, catching the pair’s attention. “Oh - hi, Momota-san!” Saihara quickly pushed his hair back into a small ponytail, making him look more neat immediately. “Im.. sorry? Uhhh sorry, I'm a mess right now…..”

Suddenly, someone else busted through the door, Ouma’s eyes rendering and seeing a tall skinny male with cloud - like white hair and another man with a shorter haircut, and strange hook - like strands atop of his head. “Oh! Komaeda-kun! Hajime-kun!”

“Saihara here _hoped_ thad you would wake up ! I’m so happy! I just _knew_ that if you had _hope_ , it’ll all be fine! The true power of _hope_ !” the cloud haired man said, a strange, blissful expression on his face, mouth twisted in a grin that stretched all the way to his cheeks; an expression that almost made him look like he was in _pain_.

“Please excuse Nagi, he gets like this sometimes. Just ignore him, he’ll stop. Eventually,” the man with the hook-hair cut in. “ By the way, I'm Hajime Hinata. That’s Nagito Komaeda.” 

“I’m Kokichi Ouma.” 

“Yes, we know. I’ve been monitoring you ever since you got out of the KGS.”

“The KGS?”

“Killing Game Simulation.”

“What?” 

“The Killing game. It was a simulation.”

“What?!” 

“Saihara, come explain. I believe it is best for somebody that you’re more comfortable with explaining it to you. Nagi, help Saihara.”

Saihara walked over to kokichi, a pained look clear on his face. “Um.. so, a s h-Hajime said, the entire ki-killing game was fake. Kind of like the _Jabberwock Island_ killing game. T-he rest, too, from the second, t-to the Fi-fifty-third game, where we were - where we were from. Hajime and Komaeda are both from the second.”

“Wait, _fifty-three_ killing games?” Ouma shook his head in disbelief. “You mean _fifty-three_ of these fucking freaky games were made?” 

“Yes.” Saihara answered. “And it was a-all fake. That’s why you aren’t… de-dead. Why you weren't- why you… w-why you weren't…”

“Crushed?” 

“Y- yeah. Anyways, I'm going to report to N-Naegi that you’re awake…” Saihara spoke, walking out the door.

.. / ... .-- . .- .-. / - .... .. ... / .. ... / .-. --- -- .- -. -.-. .

Not long after Saihara left, he was back. Now with a short...man? Boy? Whatever. All Ouma wanted to know was who the fuck he was! Was it that ‘N-Naegi’ that Saihara was talking about? Yeah, it probably was. But why was he here? ---- “Ouma’s thoughts were interrupted by the man enthusiastically introducing himself. “Hello! My name is Naegi, Makoto Naegi! I've come to explain some things to you, Ouma-kun!” 

“Okay….” 

“So! As I said, I’m Makoto Naegi. I’m the headmaster of Hope’s Peak Academy, and despite my looks, I’m almost thirty!” 

“Oh. I thought you were, like, twelve or something.”

Saihara giggled. “Old man.”

Makoto shot Saihara a glare before turning back to Ouma. “So, back on topic. The ‘killing game’ you were in was actually a _game show_ , called Danganronpa.”

Ouma sat up straighter. “So did they force us to play?”

Before Makoto could ask, Saihara turned to him. “His state is stable right now. I believe you can tell him. After all, it is easier to just tell him than keep it from him.”


	2. deux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short update. I don't have a lot of time to write.

Makoto turns back to Kokichi, with an unreadable expression on his face. Well, Kokichi could probably read it, but he was too lazy to. God, he felt like Himiko… I wonder how she is now… Makoto pulls his attention back to him, though, and starts to explain. “You, Kokichi Ouma, auditioned for Danganronpa V3. You got put into the killing game willingly. The future foundation has collected all of the audition tapes already, and Kaito momota, Saihara here, Kaede Akamatsu, and a few others have watched them already. So.. are you comfortable with watching yours?”

Kokichi sighs.”Let’s just get this over with...”

Naegi nods. “Saihara- get the tapes please.” Shuichi nods and quietly leaves the room. Makoto looks at Kokichi. “These… These tapes… When you auditioned, Ouma, you… we can’t say you were… in the best...” Shuichi came back, with a black USB in his hand. 

“I-i have the ta-tapes, N-Naegi.”

“Oh, wonderful. Thank you very much, Saihara.”

“N-no problem, Naegi.”

Saihara also produces a laptop from god-knows-where and inserts the USB into the laptop,m and piddles around a bit, then placing the laptop in front of Kokichi. “P-press play when yo-you’re ready.” Kokichi took a deep breath, prepared himself for whatever weird shit he was going to see, and pressed play. 

_ The screen flashes a bright white, and Ouma, or who Ouma used to be, flashed onto the screen. “I am *&$&!%^ &%#@. I am Auditioning for  _ Danganronpa _ because… well, in Danganronpa, I can be strong, I guess… people can be scared of me if i’m in Danganronpa. I swear… if I get picked, i’ll commit the best murder you’ve ever seen. My Execution will surely be great, too! The fans will love it… Shu!(%! “Ouma’s blood runs cold, hearing that, but he continues watching.”might also finally be nice to me if i’m in his favourite show, too...” The camera closes in on Ouma’s face-- and he sees some things he hadn't seen before. There were bruises littering his pale skin. Some were yellow and old, others were dark and still blue. Ouma couldn’t bring himself to think about where he had gotten them. The screen suddenly blanked out, and Ouma immediately looked to shuichi. _

“Did he say Shuichi?” 

Shuichi tenses up. “..y-yea-yes.”Ouma looks to Shuichi, expectantly. Shuichi sighs, and continues talking. “You.. were in a… stra-strange relationship with me before the game. W-we were --- I wasn’t the best person before… Can we not talk- can we not talk about this, please?” Ouma sighs and nods. He would dig into this at a later date.

-... --- -. --. / .-- .- - . .-.

A few weeks passed after these events, and Ouma was now in completely stable condition. His personality from the game was never fully recovered, but that did not affect his mental state. He was allowed out of his room (under supervision, though) and could go to the gardens, but today was different. After spending absolutely  _ ages _ only seeing a few human beings: Makoto Naegi, Shuichi Saihara, Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda, and his nurse, Tsumiki Mikan. One day, Shuichi poked his head into his room… 

“Hey, K-Kokichi… If you’re ready… w-we can go s-see the rest of the- the rest of the … participants...” Ouma’s head shot up at that, but his happy expression quickly fell.

“Shu… I was a… terrible person to them… Do you  _ really  _ think they’ll want to see  _ me _ ?” 

“...That’s… up to them, Kokichi. ”Shuichi quietly says, looking away.

“...............When?”

“Lunch.”

“Oh-- that’s… in two hours? ”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this is so late.


	3. update

hey guys, this is just a little update on the status of this fanfiction. worry not, for the next chapter is in progress, and is no longer on hiatus!! expect the next chapter soon.

i will delete this after the posting of the new chapter. 

goodbye, but not for long!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, so stick around for more!
> 
> Find me on twitter @Caffeinatedpain  
> Find me on instagram @caffeinated.pain  
> Find me on tumblr @caffeinatedpain  
> Find me on tiktok @caffeinated.pain


End file.
